


Broken

by longliveyourbeauty



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longliveyourbeauty/pseuds/longliveyourbeauty
Summary: Rowan Matthews (Riley) has a great life, great parents, a great brother, the best of friends and her life seems perfect until she's asked out by an older guy that isn't who she thinks he is. A Girl Meets World story set in New Jersey. A story about friendship, love, pain, abuse, loneliness, family and finding yourself. Trigger Warning Rape.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes:
> 
> This is a girl meets world story, I changed the first of Riley and Maya names. I love Rowan Blanchard's real name and Sabrina is such a pretty name. Kendall is a new character! So is Bridget! There is No Farkle or Auggie instead Rowan has an older brother Jamie! The rest of the characters have the same name as their characters.

**Rowan’s POV**

I woke up on Friday morning and rolled over to look at the clock, smiling. Time for school. I was lucky to have great friends and good grades. I know most people don't like school except me, but it's not exactly my favorite place. My favorite place was at the beach which was the same answer as any girl that grew up near the beach. It’s my happy place. I sat up and smiled at the thought of it being four months until my sixteenth birthday! The day most girls dream of is so close. I've had my party planned since the day after my fifteenth birthday, with my mom's help. I wanted a big party with all of my family and my close friends. A pool party. Yes, my birthday is in december and I live in New Jersey. My aunt and uncle have an indoor pool in Ocean City. It's perfect since they live on the beach side and have the best view a girl could ask for. My dad can cook on the grill and it's not too cold to not be able to eat outside. I even planned the decorations and color scheme, pink and green. Sabrina, my best friend, had her fifteenth birthday back in january. It wasn't the best. She came over to the Matthews household with her mom and we ate cake. My family got her a lot of presents. Katy, her mom was upset because we got her stuff they knew she liked. Katy, not so much. It was resolved after she saw that we got Sabrina a present and put Katy's name on it. Sabrina's face was priceless. Her mom thanked us for being so kind. We didn't do it to be kind. The goal was to make Sabrina smile. That was the best gift I could have given her. A bonding connection with her mom. I planned out a surprise for Sabrina. My birthday party is pretty much a double birthday party. I was so excited to see the look on my best friend's face when she finds out. We've been best friends since before I can even remember. We tell each other anything and everything. Sabrina lived at my house one summer because of her parents divorce. It was the best and worst time of her life she always says. I was her rock at such a hard time in her life and she was mine whenever I was bullied as a kid. If someone was bothering, Sabrina would push them down and get them to apologize. They always did and it made me feel better. She's the sister that my brother and I never had, my brother always jokes when I'm being annoying. It was true for me. I always wanted a sister until Sabrina came into my life. I continued getting ready while being excited our day was so close.

"Hey sweetie." My dad walks in and kisses my head wondering if I was ready to leave yet or not.

"Hey daddy." I smiled, brushing my long brown hair.

"Almost ready to go?" He asked, I nodded. My dad works at my school as the principal at my school. It was weird at first but now it's normal and nice to have him there.

"Breakfast!" My mom called from the kitchen. I followed the smell of pancakes and sat down at the table. She's the best cook in the world, just ask any of my friends.

"Hey Rowboat!" Sabrina entered my house as her usual routine. Rowboat was my nickname I was given at birth. I think my parents named me Rowan, just to use that nickname. Sabrina came over every morning because she lived in an apartment complex down the road. She ate breakfast here since Katy sleeps in before work.

"Just in time for pancakes." My mom sets a plate in front of Sabrina.

"Thanks Topanga." We ate.

My school was only ten minutes away but my dad would take us every morning. We're going to the same place so why not? Some days if my mom wanted to sleep in. We'd leave early and go to breakfast at a restaurant. My brother rides with his friends, so he always misses out. It's usually twice a month and it's really nice. My favorite thing in school was getting to have most of my classes with Sabrina and my crush. Kendall Hess, he’s a grade older than us. He's popular and good at sports while being average in school. We have classes like art, english, and math together. My math grades went from A's to C's for a week when my teacher sat us in the same row. I think she caught on the next day she changed our seats and then I was as far as possible from him. It was probably for the good. Sabrina and I sat in our first period art class with our best friend Lucas.

"Hey guys." Lucas said, grabbing his pencil from his bag.

"Hey Lucas." I smiled.

Lucas was friends with us growing up. He's funny, smart, kind and caring. The best guy you'd want in a friend. The amount of times we all spent together at palmyra cove park or playing on the beach after school every day in middle school. We’re an inseparable trio. The best friends that you know that you will have for your whole life. Sabrina liked him. Lucas's always had a thing for someone. Sabrina and Lucas aren't dating. They've gone out once or twice but Lucas is too hung up on some girl. Sabrina has no idea. I feel bad but I couldn't betray my friend. "Did you get the English essay done?" Lucas asked me, wondering what my topic was on. "Yeah it was easy." I answered him with a smirk. "I know!" Lucas smiled with excitement.

"Nerds!" Sabrina giggled.

"Shut up blondie." We laughed before getting distracted. Kendall walked into the room and I stared at him. He looked just as good as he's ever been. The way he walks and talks is magic to me. He has the dreamiest, big brown eyes and handsome short blonde wavy hair. Kendall was walking towards us and I couldn't believe it. I was speechless. I looked over at my two friends.

"Hey guys!" Kendall smiled at me and I gulped. Kendall Hess, talking to me? A nobody? As if. Sabrina looked towards me and back at Lucas. They were both as clueless as I was.

"Uh Hi." I awkwardly tried to get out my words without sounding like a complete foul. "I'm Kendall." He spoke softly to not interrupt the teacher.

"I-I know." I said before realizing that might sound creepy.

"I mean I-" I was cut off by Sabrina.

"Can we help you?" Sabrina wasn't a fan of Kendall. He plays with girls hearts and she didn't like that. She supports me as her best friend but doesn't want me to end up with him. Sabrina never actually thought Kendall would take interest with me.

"There's a party tonight. To celebrate the big game win last night." Kendall announced looking at Sabrina then at me. Was he asking me out?

"And?" Lucas said angrily.

"I wanted you three to be my guests." Kendall put his arm around me and I felt butterflies in my stomach. This was everything I've wanted since I laid my eyes on him two years ago.

"Where?" I asked him to be calm.

"Bridget Schmidt." Kendall smiled and my friends scuffed. "She's the head cheerleader." We all knew who Bridget was. Miss Perfect. She let everyone know she was rich and a bitch.

"We'll be there." I batted my eyes and had on the biggest smile.

"Cool." He kissed my cheek. I could almost faint.

"See you tonight at 8." Kendall walks back to his friends. I was once again speechless.

"He likes me!" I smiled holding my cheek where he placed his lips. Sabrina and Lucas didn't have the same expression.

"Row, He's a player. He preys on younger girls." Sabrina said. The bell rang and we all got up.

"We're going." I told my friends. I didn't care about what they thought. I wanted to have my shot with Kendall and this was my door.

"I don't want to go." Lucas grabbed all his stuff.

"It's not a good idea." Sabrina didn't want to hurt her friend.

"You're just jealous. The both of you." I said angrily as we walked down the hallway.

"No! We're concerned and we don't want you to be hurt when he flirts with you for five minutes then moves on to someone easier." I looked at Sabrina exasperated. I couldn't believe my best friend would say something like that.

"It's nice to know what my best friend really thinks of me. I'm going with or without you." I left not caring.

I couldn't concentrate all day. I had mixed feelings and emotions. Sabrina really hurt my feelings. Sabrina's supposed to be my best friend and wasn't happy for me. I have always been there for Sabrina but she isn't being there for me. I also couldn't stop smiling. I've never been to a party before I didn't know what to expect. I wasn't sure what to wear. Also a time where a best friend is called for. I stared at Kendall all period waiting for him to turn around and proclaim his love for me. Ridiculous, but after all I'm a fifteen year old girl. Sabrina tried to get my attention all day. I was hurt and didn't care to hear anymore criticism. It was almost the end of the day and I called down to my dad's office.

"Yeah dad?" I knocked on the office door wondering what's up.

"Hey honey. I'm not going to be able to get home till late. Can you take the bus?" He asked me.

"Yeah of course." I said, thinking of a plan to ask him about the party.

"Okay good." He shook his head. "Is there anything you need Rowboat?"

I looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "There's a party tonight and-" His face fell.

"Will there be parents? What kind of party?" He irrigated his daughter.

"Daddy, It's a small celebration party." I noticed that didn't change the look on his face. "If Lucas and I were invited don't you think it's safe?" I knew to play the Lucas card. He was the nicest guy and he'd never be invited to any party that wasn't a good party.

"You can go but your curfew is 11 pm." My dad agrees. Sabrina walks inside.

"Hey Mr. Matthews, What's up?" I looked at her and frowned looking at my feet.

"You girls have to take the bus home." My dad said looking down at his book.

"Okie dokie" She said looking over at me, wondering if I was still mad.

"Don't party too hard tonight." He laughed. I crossed my fingers hoping she wouldn't ruin the plans.

Sabrina looked at me. "We won't." She said softly with irritation in her voice.

"Where's this party at anyway?" He wanted to know the exact address.

"Bridget Schmidt’s house" Sabrina answers. Uh oh.

"What? She invited you?" My dad was confused at our sudden popularity. I knew it was pretty much over now.

"A guy on the football team did." Sabrina answered. I gave Sabrina a look and she didn't catch on. There was no way my dad would let me go now knowing there was a guy involved.

"It's for the football team?" He asked me.

"Yes daddy." I answer hoping he'll just buy into my puppy dog eyes.

"Row, I don't like it." He stares at us trying to make us see he's not being unreasonable.

"Please?" I begged. "I get good grades and I've never been in trouble before daddy. I'm the perfect child." I used that card because this party means a lot to me.

"I'm sorry Rowan." He reached over and grabbed my hand.

"You are fifteen years old. You don't need to go" He put his foot down. It was game over.


	2. Chapter 2

After a long day of good and bad Sabrina and I got on the bus and rode in silence until she spoke. I was so mad and didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"I'm sorry Row, it's for the best anyway. We don't need to go to the dumb party." Sabrina looked at me. I could feel her eyes though I was turned towards the window.

"We're going to the party." I say, turning around looking at the shocked look on her face before continuing looking out the window. Sabrina didn't want anything bad to happen to her friend. I got that, she was scared. It's my life and I appreciate that she has my back but she's not the boss of me. It was time for me to stop hiding in her shadow.

I begged my mom to let me spend the night at Sabrina's house with her cousin. That was the only time we wanted to sleep at Sabrina's house since Katy wasn't always home. Work was beginning to become Katy's identity. They allowed me. My dad trusted us to not do something if we were told not to. Sabrina used to challenge that a lot as kids but she's grown up the past year.

I didn't want to lie to my parents. It made me feel bad, but I like Kendall so much that it made me not care. I didn't care about the party itself. All I wanted was to go to this party and see him to dance and have a real conversation with him. To end the night with a kiss in hope of becoming his girlfriend. I knew that was unrealistic. I was too much of a nerd, but clearly not that much of one that he wouldn't invite me to this party. A dance was doable because he did invite me after all, but I knew that a kiss and boyfriend wouldn't be on the menu. Especially with his reputation, I know Sabrina was right about that but why couldn't I at least have one fairytale night? I did have the thought of maybe I could make him fall in love with me. I showered and got into some sweats. I had time to kill before heading to Sabrina's house. I was getting really scared about all of this. I'm not used to having Friday night plans that didn't involve my couch with my best friends or my parents.

"Knock Knock." My brother said before entering my room. I looked up at him waiting to hear what he wanted. "Did I hear correctly that you were invited to Bridget's party?"

"Yeah." I said looking at my older brother's shocked face. I know I wasn't popular but come on I'm not this awful. "What's the big deal?"

"mom and dad aren't letting you go are they?" Jamie asked me with this weird look on his face. He never acts like this. I was so surprised.

"No they aren't." I paused wondering what he was thinking. "Why?" I added.

"Those people going to that party aren't people I want my little sister hanging out with." He mentioned. Jamie was concerned too? Why is everyone acting like I'm a piece of glass today? I'm tired of the tiptoeing around me, I wasn't broken.

"It's not your business!" I yelled at my older brother. "Can you just leave me alone?" I was really angry. "I'm not going so you don't have to worry." more and more lies but it's worth it.

"I'm sorry Rowan." He sighed. " I'll go but next time don't ask to go to a party like this and make the decision on your own. You're smart enough to know what you should or shouldn't be doing."

My brother said before walking out of my room. I rolled my eyes, everyone was getting on my nerves. I'm usually not this moody but everyone needed to mind their own business. I laid on my bed watching the TV counting down the seconds until it was time to go.

"Is this good?" I asked Sabrina later in the day after arriving at her house. I was wearing a purple haze beaded cocktail dress. It wasn't sluttly but it wasn't innocent either.

"Row, You look beautiful." She smiled at me and it made things feel normal again. Sabrina was wearing a black dress with a jean jacket, her usual party attire. I wouldn't know much about that but I've helped her get ready for parties I wasn't allowed to attend.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Sabrina asked one more time, hoping I would change my mind.

"Positive. Can't you just be happy for me?" I asked her hoping she would lighten up and have fun. It's ironic. Sabrina always wants me to lighten up, to have more fun and now it's me that wants her to.

"I can." Sabrina sighed and sat down with me. "I'm sorry I was being a bitch." She continued and my eyes softened. I pulled her into a big hug.

"You aren't a b-word Sab." We giggled. I don't really ever curse unless I stub my toe or something. Sabrina didn't filter herself as much as me but we rarely use them to describe ourselves or others. Life is too short to be so negative is what we always thought.

"I was just concerned." She apologized to me seconds later. It wasn't a bad thing she did, I knew her intentions were to protect me. I was overreacting.

"I'm sorry too." I pulled her into my arms again. "I know you're lookin out for my best interest but I can do that myself."

"I know" Sabrina smiled at me as we pulled away and continued getting ready.

We met up with Lucas nearby and all walked to the party. It wasn't far. Lucas and Sabrina were still worried about Kendall and me. You could see it in their eyes. Sabrina chilled out more after our talk and she trusted my judgement. I was always responsible, why would now be any different? It was 8:30 pm when we arrived. Perfect timing, everyone was getting the party started. It was pretty crowded though.

"Wow Bridget has a lot of friends." Lucas said looking around the room.

"I don't think she even knows half of these people." Sabrina said staring at a group of people that were smoking pot. There was no way miss perfect would associate herself with people like that. Luckily there weren't a bunch of drunk people, yet. We all got sodas and found a spot that was way less crowded to talk. Sabrina and Lucas were talking about Bridget's snobby rich parents.

I hardly hung on to the conversation I was looking for Kendall. He was nowhere to be found, but it was still early. Sabrina informed me that most people don't show up to parties till 9 pm. Why was she so much cooler than me? We grew up together, we should be the same but we aren't. Lucas was a good mix between Sabrina's inner coolness and my inner nerd. He moved here from Texas when he was seven. We took him under our wings and we've all been inseparable ever since. The only thing was they were my only real friends but they both had other friends. That was always hard but for some reason they always put me first.

I watched people dance with their boyfriends and girlfriends. I wanted to be one of them, if that wasn't pathetic as it sounds. It wasn't because I wanted to be popular or cool. I wanted someone that cares for me as much as my friends do and not because we grew up together. I wanted someone to like me for who I am today and not from childhood. I wanted to fall in love and I want Kendall to be that person. He approached the three of us. I felt like I couldn't breath.

"Hi. I'm glad you could make it." He hugged me tightly. It was the longest four seconds of my life. As dramatic as I sound it was true. He pulled away and turned to my friends. He quickly hugged Sabrina and shook Lucas's hand. So polite, handsome, smart, athletic. Kendall Hess was the best kind of guy there was.


End file.
